


I'm Dating A Superhero

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Internship (2013)
Genre: Female Johnny Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: The Internship and Fantastic Four crossover one-shot featuring a female version of Johnny Storm.Stuart Twombly is a student at Stanford University and has an internship with Google. He is dating Johanna Storm (played by AnnaSophia Robb), a member of the superhero team known as the Fantastic Four.





	I'm Dating A Superhero

**Cast**

Dylan O'Brien as Stuart Twombly

AnnaSophia Robb as Johanna Storm/the Human Torch

Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic

Jessica Alba as Susan 'Sue' Storm/the Invisible Woman

Michael Chiklis as Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm/the Thing

Julian McMahon as Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom

Kerry Washington as Alicia Masters

* * *

**Author's note**

**I felt the 2005 Fantastic Four movie was better than the 2015 Fantastic Four movie. Therefore, I have decided to work with the 2005 Fantastic Four movie and not the 2015 Fantastic Four movie.**

**Here are some things you need to know:**

**The Internship and Fantastic Four were not made in the same year. The Internship was made in 2013. Fantastic Four was made in 2005. In order to make sure the characters from Fantastic Four exist in the same world as the characters from The Internship, I'm going to need to make some changes and have Fantastic Four be set in 2013 rather than in 2005 and have the Baxter Building be located in California rather than in New York.**

**Stuart is Johanna's only love interest.** **She does not have any other love interests. Johnny is a playboy. She is not like him. Johnny is an ex-astronaut who, according to Ben Grimm, 'washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator'. Johanna never snuck two Victoria's Secret wannabes into a flight simulator. She is a genius and graduated high school at the age of 15 and became an astronaut at the age of 18. She is currently 21 years old, the same age I'm making Stuart in this one-shot.**

**Reed and Sue never broke up. She was never romantically involved with Victor. They are each other's only love interests. They do not** **have any other love interests.**

* * *

Stuart Twombly had just finished grocery shopping and was heading to his car so he could go back to his apartment. His apartment building was close enough to the grocery store that he could walk there. He chose to walk there rather than drive, because it saved him money on gas. He didn't drive anywhere unless he had to.

"Oh, fuck," Stuart muttered when he saw a flying piece of concrete heading right for him.

Stuart was nearly crushed by the concrete. A fireball split it in half before it could hit him, saving his life.

By Stuart's side was a girl with fair skin, long naturally straight blonde hair that was parted in the middle, and blue eyes wearing a blue and black uniform with the number 4 designed on it.

This girl was Johanna Storm, a member of the superhero team known as the Fantastic Four. The other members of the team were her older sister, Susan 'Sue' Storm, Sue's boyfriend, Reed Richards, and Reed's best friend, Benjamin 'Ben' Grimm. They had been chosen by NASA to go up into space with the brilliant and wealthy inventor Victor Von Doom. There was an accident while they were in space, and cosmic rays gave them superhuman abilities. Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben became superheroes, and Victor became the supervillain known as Doctor Doom.

Reed was known as Mister Fantastic and could stretch his body to great lengths. He was the leader of the Fantastic Four.

Sue was known as the Invisible Woman and could turn invisible and create forcefields.

Johanna was known as the Human Torch and could control fire.

Ben was known as the Thing and had superhuman strength. He was bald, and his body was made of an orange, muscular rock-like hide.

Stuart had known Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben for a very long time. He and Johanna had been dating since they were 14 and in their freshman year of high school. He graduated high school when he was 18. She was a genius and skipped sophomore year and junior year when she was 15, instead becoming a senior and graduating. She became an astronaut at the age of 18.

"Holy shit, that was close," Stuart said, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Are you all right?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stuart said.

"Good," Johanna said. She flew away and went to help the rest of the Fantastic Four finish fighting Doctor Doom.

Stuart walked home.

* * *

Doctor Doom ripped a cable off of a power line and snapped it into two snaking, lashing strips. He held the cable tightly, absorbing the power. Electricity started to course through his body. Lights flickered and dimmed in buildings around him. Windows shattered.

Doom glowed, amped up. He let go of the cables. The two deadly wires snaked out of control. Pedestrians panicked and scattered.

Reed saw the wires slashing through the air. He stretched his arms, reaching for the deadly cables.

Doom fired superpowered energy bolts. The electric charges surged through the air toward the Fantastic Four.

Sue tossed her forcefields, exploding Doom's blasts in mid-flight. She kept her hands up, blocking blows.

One of Doom's bolts bounced off of Sue's forcefield and smashed into a concrete stanchion of a building. The pillar started to crumble. The people huddled under the overhang were about to be crushed by the falling concrete.

Suddenly, the concrete roof was steady. Ben was standing beside the stanchion and holding the roof up. The people ran out, safe.

Reed finally grabbed both ends of the wire.

"Johanna, spot-weld!" Reed shouted.

"Flame on!" Johanna yelled. Her body became engulfed in flames. She flew toward Reed and used the flames to weld the wires back together. Sparks flew as the cables started to fuse.

Doom kept firing energy bolts. Sue struggled with her forcefields. The impact was too much. Her nose started to bleed.

"Can't hold on," Sue muttered.

Doom smiled evilly.

Reed saw Sue looking vulnerable, about to drop her hands. He stretched his body, expanding himself across the street and grabbing a tree so he formed a wall between Sue and Doom.

Doom kept firing energy bolts. They slammed into Reed's body, stretching his skin and distending out his back without breaking. Reed strained, agonizing.

"Johanna, supernova!" Reed shouted.

Johanna charged toward Doom, the flames on her body building to a blinding white intensity and engulfing everything. She grabbed Doom and then exploded in a pulse of bright white light, which started to heat up everything surrounding it.

Sue saw Johanna holding onto Doom as the heat and light grew. She shut her eyes, concentrating. A giant forcefield exploded from her body. It swooped past a car, which warped and melted. Half the car was not inside the forcefield.

Ben turned to the crowd and extended his arm, blocking them.

Sue's forcefield enveloped Johanna's supernova, containing it in a bright sphere of energy. The light increased to the point that it was blinding. The crowd looked away.

Finally, Johanna's supernova faded. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted, smoking.

Sue opened her eyes and fell to her knees, exhaling. Her forcefield faded. The light flickered out.

As everyone's eyes adjusted, Doom stepped through the smoke, unharmed. His metallic body glowed white, trailing molten metal.

Ben kicked open a fire hydrant. The water shot up, forming a geyser. He kicked down with his foot, deflecting the water so it sprayed toward Reed.

Reed twisted his torso, and the water curled around his chest, racing down his arms and shooting off his wrists toward Doom.

Doom rushed toward Reed, but the water flew out and doused him. Giant clouds of steam filled the air from the cooling metal. He screamed.

Doom's screams faded to silence, and the water stopped. Thick steam clouds rolled, completely obscuring him from view.

The steam cleared to reveal a hard, cold solid piece of metal. Doom was a statue now, frozen forever.

Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben exhaled and stood as one in roiling smoke.

"Nice work, everyone," Reed said.

* * *

It was 5:00 on Friday night. Stuart walked out of the Google complex after finishing another day of the summer internship program. He spotted a crowd of people gathered around Johanna's car, a sleek red 2011 Porsche 911 Carrera S Coupe with the license plate reading TORCH'D.

Johanna got out of the car and walked towards Stuart. "Hey."

Johanna was wearing a white tank top underneath an unbuttoned dark blue denim jacket, dark blue denim jeans, and brown ankle-length boots.

"Hey. What brings you here?" Stuart asked.

"I came to pick you up," Johanna said. "It's movie night at the Baxter Building, and I figured I'd invite you to come hang out with me, Reed, Sue, and Ben."

Every Friday night, Reed, Sue, Johanna, and Ben gathered in the living room of the Baxter Building and watched a movie. Johanna knew Reed, Sue, and Ben wouldn't mind if she invited Stuart to hang out with them. Reed, Sue, and Ben liked Stuart, and he liked them.

Stuart and the other interns worked Monday to Friday. They didn't have to work on Saturdays and Sundays.

The crowd looked in between Stuart and Johanna, trying to figure out how they knew each other and why she was inviting him to movie night.

Stuart looked at the crowd and said, "I don't mean to brag, but I'm dating a superhero."

Stuart wrapped an arm around Johanna's waist and walked to her car with her. He let go of her when they reached her car. He got in the passenger's seat, and she got in the driver's seat and started the engine. She drove out of the parking lot and headed to the Baxter Building.

Built as an art-deco apartment block, Reed had rented the entire top floor of the building and turned it into a laboratory/home for the Fantastic Four.

Stuart walked into the living room with Johanna and spotted takeout containers from TG Express, a Thai food restaurant located in Los Angeles.

Reed was sitting next to Sue on one of the couches. Ben was sitting by himself.

Sue saw Stuart and smiled at him. "Hi, Stuart."

Stuart smiled back. "Hi, Sue."

Stuart took a seat on one of the couches and then grabbed a takeout container.

Ben looked at Johanna and said, "It's your turn to pick the movie."

Johanna sat down next to Stuart and leaned against him, grabbing the TV remote and firing up Netflix. She selected the 2018 movie Life of the Party and then grabbed a takeout container.

* * *

**One week later**

Reed and Sue had gotten engaged. Johanna decided to rent a yacht and throw them an engagement party.

It was a beautiful night. There were stars in the sky, the full moon was shining brightly, and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Ben's girlfriend, a blind woman named Alicia Masters, pulled Sue into a hug. "Congratulations."

Alicia had become good friends with Reed, Sue, and Johanna shortly after she started dating Ben.

Sue smiled. "Thank you."

Reed and Ben were mingling with some of the party guests.

Stuart and Johanna were sipping champagne and talking.

"I'm really happy for Sue and Reed," Stuart said.

Stuart was wearing an unbuttoned black blazer jacket, a white button down shirt tucked into the waistband of dark blue denim jeans, and black loafers.

"Me too," Johanna said.

Johanna was wearing black high-heeled pumps and a sleeveless black dress with a skirt that reached her mid-thigh. Her hair was styled in loose curls.

The party came to an end, and everyone walked off the boat.

THE END


End file.
